We Are One
by Lina Marie
Summary: He was saved by an angel with white fur, healed and protected. But with no memories of his past, he starts to have doubts of his new life. Will they ruin the relationship he made with her, or will he fight to keep her by his side? Will her brother accept him or will he shun him from her presence? Will he ever find where he was meant to be? Or will he be happy with his angel?


(OC POV)

I watched as the cub clung to the tree for his life, two other males appearing at the edge of the ravine. The bigger one spotted him and leaped into the stampede, trying to save what was obviously his child from dying. As he did so the skinnier one watched, a twisted look on his face that unsettled me. At the sound of a painful roar I looked back at the father, seeing that his cub was safe but he was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly jumped up onto the rock face and clung on, slowly making his way to the top where the other lion awaited him. When he got there it seemed they were having a conversation, then the skinnier one smiled sadistically and pushed him off the cliff. The cub yelled for him as he disappeared, the skinnier one narrowing his eyes as he looked at it. Once the stampede was gone the little one went down, searching for his father as I watched on hopefully. When he found him his father was not responding, the cub sobbing as the skinnier one came up. They also had a conversation and suddenly the cub was running, the skinnier one sending hyenas after it immediately.

"Bastard." I murmured as I watched the skinnier one once again, his eyes looking down at the other one. He frowned and pushed his nose against it, smiling when it didn't respond. Then he got up and walked away from him, leaving the lion to whatever took him. A snarl rumbled through my chest at the disrespect, my claws itching to come out for vengeance. I slowly made my way down when the lion disappeared, my tail flicking anxiously as I stopped in front of the dead lion. Something sounded from him suddenly, my head tilting in curiosity. Leaning closer I flicked my ears forward, listening to the beating sound coming from him.

"Dead lions do not make sounds." I whispered as I sniffed him softly, not smelling death on the creature. I lifted my head and roared quietly, making sure the other lion didn't hear me. Then I laid down next to the injured male, using my senses to listen for an approach. After a while something very quite slinked up to me, a sniff of the air calming me as I yawned and turned slowly. My brother made his way up to me calmly, frowning at what he saw laying next to me.

"Sister, what is this?" He said as he leaned over me carefully, sniffing the lion who barely breathed.

"He was betrayed by one of his pride when he tried to save his son. We need to help him, Jai." I said as I stood and shook myself off, twisting to look at my brother pleadingly.

"No Lavani, last time we helped someone it did not turn out well." he said as he shook his head and turned away, his mane blowing with a breeze the was blowing through.

"Jai, I refuse to leave him here to die! We must help him, would we not want him to do the same if it was us in need?" I said as I refused to move from the lions side, Jai turning to glare at me from over his shoulder. I glared back at him stubbornly, an irritated huff leaving him as he came up to me.

"You will get us both killed one day." he muttered as he brought the lion onto his back, grumbling under his breath as I smiled at him fondly.

"Or I will give us both happiness." I said as I happily trotted next to him, a smile on his face as he rolled his eyes.

(Mufasa's POV)

As I slowly woke up I felt a massive amount of pain, a grumble running through me as I winced. I heard voices above me making me frown, my head swimming as I struggled to open my eyes. It was dark outside as I saw the night sky, the moon full and shining down on us. As I looked lower I saw a bright shape, my eyes adjusting to see it clearly. A lioness was sitting on her haunches and watching me, her white fur pure and her aqua eyes clear as she watched me.

"Wow..." I muttered as I looked over the female, my eyes widening at her beauty. She tilted her head and moved closer to me, her ears flicking forward to listen.

"Hello." she said as she smiled softly and laid down, her head on her paws as she watched me.

"Hi." I said with wonder as I lifted my head, realizing the moonlight made her glow. She lifted her head as well, sniffing me then laughing.

"Come. I will get you something to drink, then you can bathe." she said as she stood gracefully, her tail flicking as she waiting for me. I nodded absently and tried to get up, wincing and swaying on my paws slightly.

"Here, let me help you." she said softly as she padded up to my side, letting me lean against her as we moved.

"What is your name?" I said as a peaceful waterhole came into view, looking at her as her tail brushed mine.

"Lavani, and you?" she said as she glanced at me momentarily, stopping us as we came up to the water.

"Mufasa. You have a beautiful name." I said as I sat back on my haunches, watching as she smile and crouched.

"Thank you." she whispered before she leaned over the water, her tongue appearing as she drank. Watching her for a moment I got up, following her lead and drinking. It was refreshing and cool, settling in my stomach nicely. When I looked up she was laying down at the water's edge, watching me with her ears flicked forward and her head tilted. Sitting back on my haunches I tilted my head as well, my tail thumping against the ground as she smiled and stood.

"Come." she said as she turned away from the watering hole, walking a few steps away from it. I stood to follow then froze as she turned, running and leaping into the water. A splash followed her action and soaked me, my mane falling into my eyes immediately. Shaking myself my mane moved away from my eyes, her own gaze beckoning me into the water with her. The aqua gaze matched the water she was in perfectly, her white fur glistening with the wetness it contained. Moving as if in a daze I entered the water, swimming to the middle where she was. It felt warmer and there was a light at the bottom, my muscles loosening at the feel.

"Relax." she said softly as she swam around me, her tail brushing mine before she moved away.

"Of course." I said as I closed my eyes and did as she said, taking deep breaths and feeling the pain ebb away. After what seemed like hours I heard Lavani shift, my eyes opening to find her in front of me. She was glaring at the forest to my right, her ears against her head as she snarled.

"Lavani?" I whispered as I too looked at the jungle, seeing a shape move in the darkness. Her head snapped towards me, her tail swishing anxiously.

"Mufasa, get out of the water." She said as she started snarling in warning, my legs moving to do as she said. Her body was following behind me closely, her ears flicking every way.

"What is going on?" I said as I shook myself off once I was out, watching as her claws appeared. A deeper growl sounded from the dark in front of us, her ears flattening as she growled as well. What looked like a lion came out of the dark, but it was orange with black stripes. Lavani's hackles rose as her tail whipped back and forth, her paw swiping out to warn the creature of the danger. It roared and charged forward, Lavani dodging and slamming into its side. She growled as it stumbled slightly, snarling at her angrily as she circled it. Charging it her again she dodged it, jumping onto its back and locking her jaw around its neck. It roared in pain and rolled over, Lavani falling off as she shook her head. Rearing the creature got ready to land a killing blow, my legs moving as I felt I had to protect the lioness. Slamming into it I pushed it onto its side, standing over Lavani as she winced. It roared and my own snarl left my mouth, the creature leaping forward. A black blur slammed into it before it could touch me, both forms tumbling into the trees roughly. A relieved sigh left Lavani as she relaxed under me, my paws moving so that I could lay down next to her.

"Are you ok?" I whispered as I saw her wince in pain, her gaze finding mine as she leaned up. She focused on her front left paw, wincing when she put pressure on it.

"A small pain, it should pass in a few days." she said as the forest suddenly quieted again, her ears perking up as she looked into the forest. A shape was moving towards the tree's edge, a black lion appearing out of the darkness. It looked at me with slight interest, moving towards Lavani with a worried gaze. My hackles rose at his nearness but I calmed myself, watching as he whined and nuzzled the lioness.

"Are you ok Lavani?" he said as he lay next to her carefully, setting his head on her stomach.

"I am fine brother, just a small pain." she said as she leaned up slightly, licking his cheek softly. The lion huffed and lifted his head, sniffing the air with narrowed eyes.

"Come, both of you. We need to get home sister." he said as he nuzzled Lavani and got up, moving into the trees and disappearing.

"Come." she said and she got up with a little less grace, favoring her right side as she limped.

"Here, let me help you now." I said as I felt a little of my strength returning, crouching so that she could climb on my back.

"I could not, you have been through much worse." she protested as she backed away slightly, shaking her head as her tail flicked anxiously.

"Trust me." I whispered as I wore an encouraging expression, a frown on her muzzle as she sighed.

"Fine." she said as she moved towards me slowly, climbing onto my back carefully. I smiled at the feel of her so close, following her brother immediately.

(Lavani's POV)

I felt as Mufasa moved to follow my brother, closing my eyes as I relaxed on him. A thought came to my mind suddenly, making me frown as I thought about it. My brother came into view as we burst through the trees, waiting for us in front of what seemed to be a rock.

"Come." he told Mufasa before literally walking through it, vines covering the rock face immediately. Mufasa hesitated at the sight, glancing back at me.

"Go on." I said encouragingly as I closed my eyes, feeling him move forward into the hidden oasis.

"Wow..." he whispered as he stopped, looking around our home.

"Beautiful, is it not?" I whispered as I slowly climbed off of his back, making my way to the pond's edge. Laying down with a huff, I closed my eyes and relaxed. My ears flicked as I heard Mufasa make his way towards me, his body hitting the ground as he lay next to me.

"So, the other male is your brother?" he said with a curious tone as he stared at me, my eyes opening as my gaze caught his easily.

"Yes, Jai." I said as I shifted slightly to get more comfortable, hearing my brother across the oasis moving around.

"He is very unique, just like you. I have never seen our kind that look like you before." he murmured absently as he studied me, my eyes narrowing as a thought resurfaced.

"Do you remember your life before your...accident?" I said as I lifted my head to be level with him, my tail flicking anxiously as he frowned suddenly.

"I...No, I do not remember anything but my name. Did you know me before my accident?" he said as he looked up at me with thoughtful eyes, a pleading look taking its place as he tilted his head.

"Unfortunately, I did not. I found you injured and brought you here so you could heal in safety." I murmured as I looked away from him, gazing into the pond in front of us. My thoughts circled around what I should tell him, fear for his future and for his sanity warring within me.

"Thank you." he said as he tail curled around mine gently, my gaze lifting to meet his as he smiled.

"It was my pleasure." I said with a slight nod as I smiled back at him, turning to look across the pond when I heard my brother. He was taking a drink out of it with his eyes on us, straightening with a frown when I caught him staring.

"Come join us brother." I said with a slight smile as I tilted my head, his eyebrow raising as he sat on his haunches.

"I am fine right here." he said stubbornly as he laid down, his head turned away from me.

"Come now, you would not want to leave your sister to sleep in pain without you!" I said with a laugh as I realized he was jealous, winking when he lifted his head to glare at me.

"Brat." he muttered as he got up and made his way towards me, dropping down on my empty side with a huff.

"You love me." I muttered as I curled up to him, his eyes rolling as he rested his head on mine. Mufasa shifted behind me to lay down, everything quieting down.


End file.
